Oh Darling
by hopemorri
Summary: Just an AU fluff between Diana Prince/Wonder Woman and Clark Kent/Superman


Diana's POV-

I had just broken up with my boyfriend. It was a terrible relationship, he talked shit and screwed every girl who looked at him. I left him because he was a tyrant. I was shaken up, I mean come on I was with him for three years, so he was a major part of my life. It think it's natural that I'm upset.

You came over the night of the break up. You were wearing jeans, sneakers, and the blue oxford shirt, I made you buy. You can over with all of my favorite movies, Titanic, The Breakfast Club and Dirty Dancing. You also brought ice cream, two spoon, your favorite records and tissues.

"Clark, what's all this?" I questioned.

You explained,"For you, madam. We are going to celebrate your detachment from the monster!"

I giggled and walked to my room, to set up the movies.

"You are to much," I said.

"You deserve it, love," you replied.

You sat on the bed and pulled up the covers, making yourself quite at home. I laughed softly and put in the first movie, climbed into the cover with you.

-three movies and a tub of ice cream later-

You hopped up and a record on, it was one of our favorites, "Oh Darling" by Plug in Stereo. You started singing and dancing your way back to the bed. You always knew how to make me laugh, especially at times like these. You pulled me out of the bed and twirled me. We slow danced, your hand on the small of my back, my hand on your shoulder, our other hands holding each other's, my head rested on your chest. You started to softly sing to me, making me smile.

"You are a great dancing partner," I said.

"I'm only as good as my partner," you replied.

I was glad you couldn't see my face, I blushed and smiled.

The record ended and you said you had to go. Just then I got a text from my recent ex, it was a picture of him kissing me, along with the picture was the message, "I miss you." Tears filled my eyes, I showed you and you hugged me tightly.

"I'm not leaving," you said firmly.

"I can't thank you enough."

"I know you would do the same for me"

-20 minutes later-

We decided to watch netflix for a while. I turned it on and we watched Doctor Who, because we are that cool. I laid on the bed and pulled up the covers, I dragged you over and you joined me. It was cold so we were close. You wrapped your arm around me and played with my hair.

"Knock it off," I said, hitting you gently.

You turned my head towards you," never!"

I laughed and grabbed your hand, that was intertwined with my hair. You grabbed my other hand with your other one. Our fingers interlocked, wrestling around, giggling as we did so. You started tickling me, knowing that this was how you would win.

"Your so evil! You know that is my kryptonite!" I exclaimed.

"So sorry your majesty," you replied, bowing your head sarcastically.

We returned to watching netflix, you decide that we watch a horror film, which I unwillingly agreed to.

I swear you picked the scariest film in the history of all horror films. I spent at least half of the film with my hands over my eyes. I snuggled up close to you. I guess you found my discomfort, highly amusing. When the movie ended, you laughed easily," You are so cute when you are scared. I though you were gonna suffocate me, not that I wouldn't have mind."

I lifted my head from your shoulder," and what is that supposed to mean?"

You look down at me and get flustered," uh, nothing.. It's just, um, I guess I like being close to you. I've always sort of liked you..."

You trail off, all embarrassed and red-faced,"I'm really sorry, I think I should go."

You get up to leave and I am to stunned to do anything. I have always liked you, but I didn't think you wanted a relationship.

By the time I recover, you were already gone. Now I'm not upset about my breakup, I'm upset about not stopping you. I call you, no answer. I hurt you, and now it hurts me.

-the next morning-

I get up and you are the only thing I can think about. Hastily I grab the "Oh Darling" record and the movies you left at my house. Then I head to the store to pick up some ice cream. After the store I go to your house. I am wearing the blue dress you forced me to buy. I walk up to the door, holding all of the things you brought me last night. You open the door and I didn't have to say a word, you got the message loud and clear. I knew that because you kissed me gently, with you hand on the small of my back,my hand on your shoulder and our other hands holding each other's. Then you start to sing and we knew we loved each other.


End file.
